<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unfinished Canvas by MachineryField</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368302">Unfinished Canvas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField'>MachineryField</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Divergence of Fate [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Minor Character Death, Part of a larger series but can be read as a stand-alone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shulk, Reyn, there you are…!”</p><p>Shulk, Reyn, and Fiora were playing when Dunban approached, pain in his eyes. Shulk had never been very good at reading emotions, understanding what was happening, but he understood that something bad had happened. He stared up at him, blinking and frowning… What was wrong?</p><p>“What is it, Dunban?” Fiora spoke first, the least shy and the most perceptive of them all. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>Dunban looked away, and Shulk’s frown became larger. “There was… an accident.”</p><p>“Accident?” Reyn tilted his head to the side. “What kinda accident?”</p><p>“Your parents… they were all in the research lab when something went wrong.” Dunban swallowed hard. “There was an explosion, and they… they didn’t make it.”</p><p>(Shulk, Reyn, and Fiora -- in the years before the Monado is found.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dickson &amp; Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles), Dunban &amp; Fiora (Xenoblade Chronicles), Fiora &amp; Reyn &amp; Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles), Reyn &amp; Vangarre (Xenoblade Chronicles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Divergence of Fate [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DoFverse ate my brain again, so have this! A three-shot of some background of Homs, since they barely exist in PiiR lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Shulk, Reyn, there you are…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shulk, Reyn, and Fiora were playing when Dunban approached, pain in his eyes. Shulk had never been very good at reading emotions, understanding what was happening, but he understood that something bad had happened. He stared up at him, blinking and frowning… What was wrong?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Dunban?” Fiora spoke first, the least shy and the most perceptive of them all. “Is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dunban looked away, and Shulk’s frown became larger. “There was… an accident.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Accident?” Reyn tilted his head to the side. “What kinda accident?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your parents… they were all in the research lab when something went wrong.” Dunban swallowed hard. “There was an explosion, and they… they didn’t make it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyn started crying, begging Dunban to not joke like that. Fiora was yelling, refusing to believe it as she hugged Reyn and told Dunban to take it back… But all Shulk did was stare blankly, blinking over and over. Didn’t make it? So they were dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shulk just kept staring as Dunban pulled all three of the kids into a hug. He didn’t know how he was supposed to feel. He understood that this meant they were gone and he couldn’t talk to them anymore, but nothing else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niranira’s dad died too, Dunban told them when they started to calm down. His grandpa would take care of him, though, so they didn’t need to worry about the newborn Nopon…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about us?” Shulk asked, less worried than he probably should be. “Reyn and I don’t have grandparents who can watch us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dunban grimaced. “We… aren’t sure yet, but we’ll find people to take care of you two, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shulk was only six, but he couldn’t help but worry. Reyn was a fun kid, very bright and loud and sociable… Shulk was sure Reyn could find someone who wanted to take him in, but what about Shulk? Shulk was too quiet and obsessed with odd things for most kids, let alone the adults.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure anyone would want him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, kid.” Dickson walked up to Shulk, and Shulk noted the bandages around his body. “How you holdin’ up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shulk thought for a moment, trying to find the right words. “You were the one who was in the accident, not me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dickson let out a bark of a laugh. “Fair enough, kid… See, that’s why I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shulk frowned. “Because of the accident?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s partially my fault, you know. Got some calculations wrong and then… boom.” Dickson rubbed the back of his neck. “I should make it up to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking you in, Shulk! Doubt many around here would be up for the task of raising you like your folks.” He reached down and ruffled his hair, and Shulk took note that he was moving better than he’d expect him to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He replied, not feeling much of anything in response, save a bit of relief. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dickson laughed. “We’ll need to work on your reactions. Show some excitement, will ya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shulk frowned. “I show plenty of excitement when I need to. Like the time Fiora brought me Mechon scraps, I still don’t know how to build things, but they gave me some really good ideas. I think if I keep looking and practicing, I can make something really great!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like technology and mechanical things, eh?” Dickson chuckled. “We can work with that, then. Could be good, all things considered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shulk simply stared at him, blinking a few times. “Does that mean I’ll be living with you now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got that right, kid.” Dickson nodded. “Come on, let’s show you your new home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only time Reyn ever talked to Colonel Vangarre, he was in trouble, so he didn’t understand why he was being called that day. He’d been good, or at least as good as a grieving kid could be! He didn’t want to be yelled at…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vangarre was sitting up in bed, looking like he’d been waiting for Reyn. Reyn sucked in a breath and balled his hands into fists, doing his best to not get too emotional as he approached his bedside. He had to be tough, for his parents…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes again, and that’s when Vangarre ruffled his hair. Mean ol’ Square-tache reached out and ruffled </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> hair of all people! Reyn blinked once, twice, three times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to start crying like I’m about to start yelling at you, you know!” His voice was loud, but Reyn knew when it wasn’t yelling. “The men call me a drill sergeant, not heartless, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyn nodded. “But you only ever talk to me when I’m in trouble…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because I left the rest to your parents! But they…” For the first time ever, Reyn heard Vangarre’s voice go quiet. “...They aren’t here to do that right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyn felt tears force their way out of his eyes as he looked at the ground. “I know. Dunban said people are trying to decide if they want to adopt me. Dickson took in Shulk in, so it’s just me waiting now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to wait anymore, that’s why I called you here!” His voice went back to its usual loudness and Reyn looked up. “Your mum… She was my niece, you know. The least I can do is take you in, give you a good home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyn blinked more than a few times at that. “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From today on, I’ll be your guardian. I was thinking of taking Shulk in before that Dickson…” He trailed off, and Reyn watched him bite at his thumb, deep in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyn, being so young, figured he’d have nothing good to say, so he decided to not ask why he seemed to dislike Dickson adopting Shulk. Dunban had liked Dickson since forever, so Reyn liked him too! Vangarre was probably just being a bit of a stick in the mud because he wanted two sons or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He settled on just saying that instead. “Y’know, sometimes I worry I’m too loud or somethin’ for the others, and that’s why no one else offered to take me in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vangarre shook his head. “They’re all just a bunch of lazy bellyachers if taking care of a kid like you is too much! Give it time and they’ll be wishing they took the chance to adopt you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyn wasn’t sure if he really thought that would happen, but it sure did bring a smile to his face. “Thanks…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already said that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you more like Shulk or Reyn when Mum died?” Fiora asked, kicking her legs in the air as she sat on the edge of Dunban’s bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dunban looked up from his novel, furrowing his brow. “What do you mean, Fiora?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shulk was really quiet, and didn’t really react.” Fiora frowned. “But Reyn cried a lot, and I still catch him crying sometimes! Did you cry a lot, or did you not really react?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dunban closed his book, closing his eyes with a sigh. “What a question that is… I suppose I was somewhere in the middle. I was in shock at first, and didn’t really react.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiora nodded. “But then you cried later? Do you think Shulk is going to do that, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure.” He shook his head. “Shulk is an odd child, as I’m sure you noticed. He’s not quite like others your age.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! He’s always so quiet and sometimes doesn’t talk at all. But when you give him machine parts he gets so excited!” Fiora kicked her legs in the air again. “He also gets really excited when I bring food or when Reyn carries him on his back! But playing house or soldiers never interests him…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a unique child with unique needs.” Dunban ruffled her hair. “That’s why it’s so good you and Reyn are always looking out for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiora puffed out her chest, as proud as could be. “He’s fragile! Someone has to!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dunban laughed. “I suppose that’s true, there’s no better protector in Colony 9 than the two of you, either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Fiora grinned at him as she hopped off the bed. “I know Shulk is moving in with Dickson today, but I’m gonna go see him! He probably needs some cheering up right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds wonderful.” He smiled at her and waved as she ran for the stairs. Ah, youth… He may not be that much older, but he sure missed being six and without a care in the world like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just hoped that current events didn’t make it hard for even six year olds to have that carelessness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiora came to Shulk and Reyn crying on her eighth birthday, and Shulk knew something was very wrong. He let her hold onto him and cry as Reyn asked what was wrong and wrapped his arms around her himself. For a while, all she did was cry, as if she couldn’t find the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-my dad…!” She started to wail then. “My dad is gone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fiora…” Shulk wasn’t good with words, but he patted her back. “I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, come on, don’t cry!” Reyn joined in. “You… you’re gonna be okay, Dunban’ll take good care of you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiora was still wailing and sobbing, burying her face in Shulk’s shoulder. Shulk held her close and felt a tinge of pain himself. He hated seeing her like this, wished there was anything he could do to make it better. But he knew that he couldn’t -- he knew you couldn’t bring people back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he just kept hugging her, patting her back as Reyn tried to find the right words to say. He didn’t like seeing his friends like this, least of all Fiora, who had been so strong two years back. She had been there for both him and Reyn, he wanted to be there for her too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The problem was he didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be there for someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something wrong with me?” Shulk asked the question when he and Dickson sat down for dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dickson looked at him from across the table, an eyebrow raised. His cane rested against the side of the table as he looked Shulk over, as if trying to figure out just where that question came from. Of course, Shulk knew he was hard to read for Dickson, and was prepared for what came next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing’s wrong so much as you’re just on the weirder side of things.” He shrugged. “No reason to think about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weird, odd, strange. All words adults used to try and soften the fact something </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> wrong. The fact he was so quiet unless someone asked him about one of the things that really caught his attention, the way he didn’t know how to comfort anyone even when he tried, the way he didn’t cry for his parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was wrong, deeply, he was sure of it. That was why any kid outside of Fiora and Reyn treated him the way they did. That was why Dickson did so little and left him to his own devices…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, don’t look all down like that.” Dickson pointed at him with his fork. “Just think of yourself as… a painting that hasn’t been finished yet! When the right brush comes along, you’ll meet your true potential.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dickson sounded so sure, but for some reason, Shulk didn’t like that. He didn’t like the idea that he was a blank slate and something else had to come in to finish him. He didn’t like the idea that what was wrong would just be fixed by waiting for it. He wanted to be understood, not changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He replied, instead of voicing any of that. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’d do you a world of good to stop worrying and just focus on what’s important, Shulk.” Dickson takes a bite of his Armu steak before continuing. “Overthinking is what cost us those five lives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shulk didn’t say anything in reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyn felt himself lifted off the ground and he yelled, until he realized it was Vangarre. Well, he guessed he should’ve expected his guardian to stop him from going out in the middle of the night, but… He had to do it! He just had to!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lemme go!” He huffed as he tried to free himself. “I gotta take this to Fiora right now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vangarre snatched the card out of his hand and looked it over. “Get well soon… You can take it to her tomorrow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Reyn wriggled angrily. “I need to take it to her now, she’s been sad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s sad and needs to sleep so it doesn’t get worse!” Vangarre pointed out. “Remember how much sleeping helped you when you lost your parents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyn opened his mouth, then closed it. “I… Yeah, but… I want her to know I’m thinkin’ about her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll know, you idiot! You’ve been at her house every day the past week.” Vangarre put him on the ground and ruffled his hair. “You should sleep so you can actually be there for her when she’s awake!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyn huffed, puffing out his cheeks. “You’re no fun, Square-tache!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you to stop calling me that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyn just stuck out his tongue and ran back towards their flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiora was having trouble sleeping, but at least Dunban was there for her. He sat next to her bed, snoring softly… Good, he was sleeping. She knew he’d been stressed about the shrine for their father… Adults had so much to do, and she couldn’t even begin to imagine it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She patted his head and frowned a bit. She wished she could do more -- she already missed Dad a lot, and she was sure Dunban did, too. She wanted to be there for him more, but he was always chasing her off. Saying she should spend time with her friends, not worry about it…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But how was she supposed to not worry about it?! She didn’t like seeing Dunban like this -- wanted to find anything to do. That was why she slipped out of bed and down the stairs as quietly as she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cooking was hard on her own, but she can do it if she has time. Maybe that’s why Fiora decided it was best to make him a big breakfast for him in the middle of the night. By the time Dunban woke up, there’d be so much good food, he couldn’t help but smile…!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make you smile.” She mumbled under her breath as she started to work. “I promise!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Middle Ground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Happy birthday, Fiora!” Reyn grinned at her as Shulk held out a wrapped present. She was turning eleven now, and birthdays were just starting to feel normal again. Starting to feel a little less like they were weighed down by what had happened to Dad.</p><p>She smiled and took the present, giggling a bit. “Wow! Wrapped nicely, you must have had Dickson do it!”</p><p>Shulk shook his head. “It was Colonel Vangarre who did it, actually.”</p><p>Fiora blinked a few times; well, she hadn’t been expecting that at all! “Really?”</p><p>“Square-tache knows a thing or two!” Reyn replied, nodding with a grin on his face. “Now open it! Shulk and I were saving up forever!”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's chapter 2! One more to go~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, Fiora!” Reyn grinned at her as Shulk held out a wrapped present. She was turning eleven now, and birthdays were just starting to feel normal again. Starting to feel a little less like they were weighed down by what had happened to Dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and took the present, giggling a bit. “Wow! Wrapped nicely, you must have had Dickson do it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shulk shook his head. “It was Colonel Vangarre who did it, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiora blinked a few times; well, she hadn’t been expecting that at all! “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Square-tache knows a thing or two!” Reyn replied, nodding with a grin on his face. “Now open it! Shulk and I were saving up forever!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiora nodded and got to work, carefully unwrapping the present. If anyone else had wrapped it, she might go at it like a wild beast, but… Something as shocking as this needed to be preserved!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, the wrapping was at her feet and in her hand was a box. Opening it, a gasp escaped -- it was a necklace. A choker was the word for it, she guessed, but she was pretty sure it would be too big for her neck right now, so necklace worked better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The base was brown, made of leather, if the way it felt under her hand meant anything. There was a gold (or maybe it was just metal painted gold) rim connected, in the center of it a simple red jewel. It was pretty, prettier than anything else she owned at eleven for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys!” She gasped as she pulled it out and put it on, letting it droop around her neck. “Thank you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shulk saw it and said it’d suit you, so we saved up all of last year for it.” Reyn smiled proudly. “Doin’ chores around the Military District means good money, yknow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiora giggled. “As long as you do them right! How many did Shulk have to do, huh? Probably most of them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shulk just watched his friends and laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shulk liked picking up scrap outside the Colony. He was small enough and quiet enough that usually he could do it without much issue -- the wildlife in the area, at the very least, left him alone. He supposed that’s all he needed to find an excuse to come out here -- no one and nothing to bother him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, though, he had a good reason to be out here alone. Dickson had handed him a blueprint for a sword -- to protect himself from the wildlife and roaming Mechon he had said -- and told him to build it. So here Shulk was, shifting through scrap to find anything he could use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most people in the Colony carried around a weapon, but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>also </span>
  </em>
  <span>usually had to be thirteen for the shops to even consider letting you get one. It had bothered Shulk for a minute, Dickson telling him to build one early, but… Well, it was a project, and he liked projects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They always made his brain move just fast enough. Sometimes too fast, keeping him up all night thinking about the next thing to do for it, but that was alright. He enjoyed it, even when his brain was going too fast. It kept him busy, kept him from feeling bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe that was why Dickson had given him that blueprint -- he made weapons and sold them for a living, after all, so it’s not like he would have any other blueprints laying around! Shulk glanced back at them and smiled. It was a unique design -- a sword with a circular disk near the middle? Who would think of that normally? Dickson was a genius!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just hoped he could do it justice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyn was tiring himself out, but he didn’t care. Dickson had done him a solid by giving him this driver, and he was going to make use of it. Vangarre kept saying he wasn’t ready for joining up, but bollocks to that! He would work his arse off until that old geezer changed his mind!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran into the dummy again, arm aching from how much he was doing this. He had to make sure he had a good handle on it. Had to make sure he could block and protect and slam no matter what was coming. In the moment, that was all that mattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting into it again, Reyn?” A soldier passed by, laughing. “Do you ever take a break?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I’m too tired to walk!” He replied with a grin, before returning to his stance and moving once again. Whenever he got into this zone, it was hard for him to break out of it. He lost that focus and things would just fall apart…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he kept going, eyes on the prize! He could be a soldier, and a great one at that! He just had to prove that much to Vangarre! He was already big enough, that much was certain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, he lacked the maturity, like all eleven year olds who ask to join up do. Reyn thought that was just an excuse, though, to keep him out of danger. Vangarre didn’t want to admit it, but Reyn could tell he was just worried about him!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Probably. Maybe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now wasn’t the time to worry about that, though. He still had more energy to spare and--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The driver was pulled right off his arm and there was Vangarre, frowning at him. “That’s enough of that for the day. Pushing yourself to the limit isn’t going to help you join up any sooner! It just makes you look like an idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Give it back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not until you take a break!” Vangarre tucked it under his arm and started walking away, leaving Reyn to stick his tongue out at him. Stupid, stinkin’ Square-tache…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fiora was focusing way too much on the stew she was stirring, and yet, she kept going. Dunban sat at the table, and not a word passed through the room. Not until Fiora got fed up, at least. Fed up with Dunban acting like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When are you going to stop this?” Her voice was quieter than she’d planned on it being. “Stop being so… distant all the time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” He asked it as if he didn’t know, as if the truth of the matter didn’t hang where the silence used to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ever since Dad died you’ve been so distant. You’ve tried so hard to act cool and tough, like nothing can phase you.” She saw no reason to butter up her words. “You’re acting like what Shulk and Reyn think you are, not who you really are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no clue what you mean, Fiora. I’ve always been like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t cried since we’ve gotten the news. Not over anything.” Fiora’s grip on the ladle tightened. “I understand you don’t like crying, but just once wouldn’t hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to cry over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But there’s plenty to drink over.” Fiora said, voice raising. “Plenty to make you come home drunk day after day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fiora--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You act all cool but you’re nothing but a drunk!” Fiora pushed herself away from the stew and out the door. “I hate you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dunban didn’t follow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you!” Fiora tugged the bandage and smiled at Shulk. “I never thought you of all people would get hurt out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just lucky Reyn came after me.” Shulk laughed a bit as Fiora continued to dress his wounds. “If he hadn’t, I don’t know what I’d have done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I’m tellin’ you you can’t wander off like that!” Reyn said, arms crossed against his chest. “You can ask me to go with you, y’know, not like Vangarre is letting me into the Defense Corp anytime soon…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shulk smiled at him, patting his arm as Fiora continued her work. “You’ll just be extra prepared when you can join up, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should join Dickson in making weapons, then.” Fiora snorted. “The two of you can keep an eye on each other that way -- less for me to worry about!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could join the Defense Corp too.” Reyn poked her in the side, a grin on his face. “You move pretty quick, and I bet you could fight, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it.” She stuck her tongue out. “Right now, we need at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>person who won’t get banged up! Shulk’s starting to get bold, and I don’t need two of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There won’t be two of me!” Reyn chuckled, shaking his head. “Shulk is really comin’ into his own, y’know! No way I can match up with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming into my own…?” Shulk smiled a bit, looking at his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one had ever said that about him before. No one had said he was anything but the quiet, strange kid… But Reyn had just said it. Had just implied there was more to Shulk -- that he was painting his own canvas -- making himself a full work of art.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you are, just be a little less reckless next time.” Fiora squeezed his shoulders. “Okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...No promises.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shulk!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shulk was getting close to a Mechon for the first time ever. He had wanted to do this for years, despite all the warnings not to… And now was finally his chance. Coming into his own, thirteen years old, and about to touch a Mechon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held out his hand, licking his lips, and--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think you’re doing?!” Dickson’s voice made Shulk jump. “Mechon aren’t for touching, kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry, I just…” He turned to face him, head hanging low. “I was curious. They seem so advanced and I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Machinery that advanced is no good.” Dickson shook his head. “Anything past a good weapon and you’re in for trouble. Why d’you think Mechonis drops them on us like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shulk.” Dickson placed his hand on his shoulder. “You’ll listen to me when I say avoid any moving Mechon. You’re just asking to get hurt getting too close to them. Nothing good’ll come of trying to understand things from the Mechonis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shulk frowned, but decided against arguing with him. Dickson travelled and sold weapons, if anyone knew if these things could be learned from, it would be him, right? He glanced back at the docile Mechon, and stepped towards Dickson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I won’t try and get close to one again.” He said, voice quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Dickson pat his head. “Stick to the scraps you can get from the dead ones, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyn stared at the shrine he and Vangarre had made for his mother years ago and frowned. The image was familiar, but not in the way it should be. He didn’t remember her face as clearly as he should have, didn’t remember her voice or most of the things they’d done together…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell me about my Mum?” He asked, voice uncharacteristically soft for the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vangarre snorted, looking at him for a moment. “Well, you got your spunk from her, I can tell you that much. She was just as loud about joining the Defense Corps, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Huh…” Reyn frowned, touching the picture. “...I can barely remember her. Her face is all fuzzy in my head, would probably be gone without her pictures…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in the quiet for a while, and Reyn swallowed hard. Was he being judged? Did Vangarre think he was stupid for saying that? He didn’t even want to look at him and see what his expression was right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Say, does that make me a bad son?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vangarre scoffed. “Your mum had the same memory issues, you know, asked the same about her dad when he passed... My answer's the same now as it was then. Just because your memory's bollocks doesn't mean you love for her is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyn looked over at him, tears poking at the back of his eyes. “You mean that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vangarre nodded. “Wouldn’t lie about something like that, you idiot! You wouldn’t want to visit her shrine every anniversary if you didn’t still love her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyn nodded, looking back at the shrine. “Yeah… I guess so. Thanks, old man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone has to keep you from getting in your own head, I know your type.” Vangarre sniffed, trying to act unaffected by the thank you. “You’re more bearable when you’re all smiles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed a bit. “Yeah, guess you could say that, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Dunban walked in the door, Fiora nearly dropped the pot she was carrying to the table. It was probably only seconds between her placing it down and running into his arms, but oh, it felt like an eternity. He’d left in the later part of her twelfth year, not a word of where he was going… But now he was back!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held him and cried, tears of relief and worry all at once. She had been so sure she would lose him, like they had lost their parents. So sure she would be all on her own soon enough. But here he was, and he was alright… Save his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dunban…” Fiora pulled away, frowning at the bandages on his arm, being slowly soaked with blood. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dunban presented a sword -- one their father used to wield. “I found the monster that took Father’s life -- I found the sword, and I brought it home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiora gasped, grasping his good arm and leading him further into the house. “Dunban, are you crazy?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t… I couldn’t stop thinking about it.” He allowed Fiora to push him down into a seat as she ran for the first-aid kit to change his bandages. “I had to do something, Fiora. Before I let it consume me and our relationship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiora paused before returning with the kit, unwrapping his arm and getting to work on cleaning it. “You didn’t tell me why you left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would have stopped me.” Fiora heard his words and knew he was right. “But it was something I had to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiora bit her lower lip. “...Don’t do that again, okay? Don’t leave without telling me! I… I’d rather have a bad relationship with you than lose you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dunban furrowed his brow. “Fiora, I--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to be alone.” Tears began to fall out of her eyes, though she tried to wipe them away. “I don’t want to lose you like we lost Mum and Dad, so please, be more careful…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fiora…” He pulled her into a hug, ignoring the way his arm was surely hurting. “I’m sorry, I won’t do that to you again… I’ll be here for you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Beginning of the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Look at you, an official member of the Defense Corps a year early.” Fiora jumped on Reyn, kissing his cheek in order to earn a groan. “How dreamy… If it was anyone but you!”</p><p>Reyn wiped his cheek with a scowl. “I could say the same thing about ya kissin’ me like that!”</p><p>Fiora grinned. “Aw, should Shulk have done it, then?”</p><p>Shulk snorted as he watched his friends, shaking his head. “Don't drag me into it!”</p><p>Reyn stood, lifting Fiora with him. “Aw, c’mon. If one friend gives me a kiss, shouldn’t you give me one, too?”</p><p>“I don’t think so, I’m not one for kissing!” He raised his hands with a laugh. “We can leave that to Fiora.”</p><p>“Sounds like I should give you another one for Shulk, then!” Fiora crowed before kissing his cheek again, being as obnoxiously loud about it as she could possibly be. “There!”</p><p>“You two are the worst!” Reyn sounded annoyed, but his grin said otherwise as he swung around and grabbed Fiora off his back, holding her up in the air. “No more kissin’ me like that!”</p><p>“For today, at least.” Fiora stuck her tongue out and looked over to Shulk. “Hey, help me out!”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The final chapter, I bring only pain of Valentine's day for anyone who isn't my bf</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Look at you, an official member of the Defense Corps a year early.” Fiora jumped on Reyn, kissing his cheek in order to earn a groan. “How dreamy… If it was anyone but you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyn wiped his cheek with a scowl. “I could say the same thing about ya kissin’ me like that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiora grinned. “Aw, should Shulk have done it, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shulk snorted as he watched his friends, shaking his head. “Don't drag me into it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyn stood, lifting Fiora with him. “Aw, c’mon. If one friend gives me a kiss, shouldn’t you give me one, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so, I’m not one for kissing!” He raised his hands with a laugh. “We can leave that to Fiora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like I should give you another one for Shulk, then!” Fiora crowed before kissing his cheek again, being as obnoxiously loud about it as she could possibly be. “There!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are the worst!” Reyn sounded annoyed, but his grin said otherwise as he swung around and grabbed Fiora off his back, holding her up in the air. “No more kissin’ me like that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For today, at least.” Fiora stuck her tongue out and looked over to Shulk. “Hey, help me out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shulk thought for a moment, tapping his chin. “Hm… I’m not sure. I think Reyn has the right idea keeping you up there for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyn laughed, shaking his head. “Sorry, Fiora. Looks like it’s two against one, you’ll be danglin’ for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiora kicked her legs a bit, sticking her tongue out at the both of them. “You guys are the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we’re the worst why do you hang out with us so much, huh?” Reyn tossed her gently into the air, catching her before she could actually hit the ground. “Find some new friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys might be the worst, and losers… but you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> losers!” Fiora replied, wrapping her arms around Reyn’s neck. “Besides, no one else gives me free rides around the colony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shulk climbed onto Reyn’s back at that point. “She has a point, Reyn. Let’s go for a walk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shulk was excited when Dickson got back. He’s spent the last year going around the colonies, selling his weapons, and Shulk had been afraid he would miss his birthday. The idea of spending yet another one without him wasn’t pleasant, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was your trip?” He asked, perking up as Dickson came to sit in their family room. “Anything interesting come up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some stuff, yeah. Rumors of a highly advanced weapon left behind by the High Entia…” Dickson pulled out a cigar, lighting it. “I’ll be lookin’ into it more, so get excited, kid. Sounds like it’ll be right up your alley.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shulk lit up, coming to sit next to him. “Really? How advanced would you say it is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty damn advanced. Could cut through those Mechon, no doubt.” Dickson looked at him. “And you know how we feel about Mechon in this household.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shulk nodded, his interest actually dying just a bit at that. Dickson had made it clear they were not to be touched or interacted with -- they were a scourge and a danger to the Bionis -- but his interest was still there. This sword, if it could really cut through them… Maybe he could break some, use that to his advantage to study them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept thinking about it, rubbing his chin. Soon enough, he was lost in thought, trying to decide which Mechon he would want to pick apart first. M69s looked like they would have a lot of useful parts, or maybe--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Dickson waved a hand in front of his face. “Don’t get too excited! Don’t got a clue where to find it, yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shulk, quite embarrassed as he usually is when he gets like that in front of Dickson, bows his head. “Sorry, it just sounds really interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to apologize, kid.” He ruffled Shulk’s hair. “This sword is gonna mean good things for you, I can feel it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyn frowned when Vangarre locked the door and glared at him, bracing himself for what was about to come. He had messed up big time sneaking out to train when the deal was no more of that if he was allowed to join early, huh? Goodbye his early spot on the Defense Force…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know who’s worse at listening, you or that Shulk.” Vangarre sighed as he turned to look at him, arms crossed against his chest. “You really don’t take this Defense Corp deal seriously, do you?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do!” Reyn frowned at the accusation. “I know you told me that if you caught me doin’ all that extra you’d come down on me over it, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what?” Vangarre stepped closer. “I’m listening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I need to keep bulkin’ up, get stronger! Shulk is wanderin’ a lot more now, and Fiora is gettin’ just as brave, y’know? They need a guy who can take a bunch of hits for ‘em.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vangarre sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “You… idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Reyn huffed. “I’m openin’ up to you hear and that’s how you treat me?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot because pushing yourself is just making you useless to them! You think they just want a slab of meat that can take hits?!” Vangarre shook his head. “Those two care about you more than that, you big lug. If they found out you weren’t pacing yourself, that Fiora might just knock you out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyn pulled his legs up and frowned, thinking on the words for a few minutes. “I… guess you gotta point there. I didn’t really think about that or nothin’...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured as much!” Vangarre huffed. “That’s why I’m here, to keep you from doing something stupid!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Thanks, old man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shulk’s birthday was tomorrow and Fiora needed to make sure the cake was perfect. She knew he’d eat it, even if it was burnt to a crisp, but what about Reyn? Dunban? Dickson? They’d surely all take a piece, too, and she wanted it to be good. It wasn’t every day they turned sixteen, after all!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then I add two eggs and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumped at the sound of clattering upstairs. Dunban was still having issues with his arm, after all these years… was that the cause?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She abandoned the batter and marched up the stairs, huffing at him when she saw the swords all over the floor. Someone had tried to grab one of them when his arm was having issues again, it seemed!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to stop doing that!” She shook her head as she walked over, picking up the swords and placing them back. “You’re just gonna make it worse, you know! Take a break, it won’t hurt -- it’d probably actually help!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fiora.” Dunban sighed and moved back to his bed. “Perhaps I should start practicing using my left arm more. Never hurts to have options.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. </span>
  <em>
    <span>After</span>
  </em>
  <span> you take a break.” She gave him a pointed look, pulling the covers back over him. “I swear I have to nag you like a mum. Take care of yourself, silly!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry. I know you were busy.” Dunban leaned against his pillows. “I’ll rest and not bother you again while you work on that cake, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright… but do it for yourself, not just for me.” And with that, she turned back towards the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hug from each of his friends and Shulk was finally ready to head off. Dickson had given him a map, to where he would find this advanced sword, apparently. It was better if he went alone, Dickson had said, so he would. Even if Fiora and Reyn didn’t like the sound of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful, okay?” Fiora pushed a package of food into his hands. “And make sure you eat enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be afraid to run away if you need to, man.” Reyn pat his shoulder. “We all know you do best when you stay out of sight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shulk nodded, giving them a smile. “And you two take care of yourselves, okay? When I get back, I want to see you guys in tip-top shape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyn gives a half-hearted salute. “Yes sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll cook a feast for when you get back!” Fiora grinned. “Make sure you aren’t starving, though, because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>cut you off if I think you’re eating too much!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it.” Shulk laughed, tucking the food into his pack. “Well, I’ll be going now. See you guys in a few weeks time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you!” Fiora and Reyn both waved as he started off outside of the colony. He couldn’t wait to find this sword and figure out what secrets it held.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shulk walked into the tower, shivering a bit. The clothes he had packed to keep warm didn’t work as well as he’d thought they would, but now he had a place to rest. A place that held the exact sword he was looking for, if he had to guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He approached it, feeling weaker with every step. He reached out for it, and when his fingers touched it, something strange happened. Visions of things, people, flashed before his eyes in quick succession. He hadn’t a clue what any of it meant, and all it gave him was a dizzy feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his hand around the handle and pulled it free of where it sat. Shulk felt so tired now… He walked to the wall and slid down it, holding the sword, the Monado, close to him. It was safer in here, a little warmer than outside… So he would rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After some rest, it was back to Colony 9, and back to that feast Fiora had promised. As his eyes closed, that was the thought that pushed him to make sure he woke up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was late when Shulk got back, and Reyn wasn’t enjoying it. Not because of Shulk or even the time, of course, but because of what it seemed to bring. Mechon that used to wander aimlessly outside the Colony, rarely if ever a threat, were pouring in from every direction now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyn wasn’t the best with machines, but the strange beeps and whirrs told him this wasn’t normal. Something had set them off, made them act like this. Whatever it was, though, he had no time to find out. Not when he was currently back to back with Vangarre, fighting them off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn…!” He pushed one away. “These things don’t go down easy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We never had to worry about it before!” Vangarre was grinding his teeth. “No more than one or two act like this most of the time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, guess we gotta work harder than the usual Mechon Extermination Squads!” Reyn grinned at him as he charged at one. “Come on, I’ll knock ‘em down and the guys can come in and do damage!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s crazy!” Vangarre grinned at him as he slammed his foot on the now toppled Mechon. “I love it! Come on men, one district at a time! Let’s push back these Mechon! For Colony 9!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For Colony 9!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fiora watched as children were led away, her knives at the ready. A few others had pulled their own weapons, and they were doing what they could to keep more Mechon from pouring into the colony. Dunban was leading the evacuation efforts, so it was up to her to be the front line of defense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lunges at the oncoming flood and stabs her knife into one of its weak points -- they’re hard to find, but they’re certainly there. From one to the next, she knocks them off balance for the others to topple and tear apart. For a moment, it seems like they’re going to win this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sees Shulk in the distance, approaching, and she smiles. Maybe not the great night she wanted, but things would be alright!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shulk!” She calls out to him, but then things go wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Mechon knocks her to the ground, and the hoard of them are on top of her within a minute. She screams as ether burns her skin and blades strike her. She hears Dunban, feels his blood dripping on her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, everything goes black.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And it's a cliffhanger... If only... there was a full fic that this is a prequel to that you could read to get more info.... coughs</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>